Power Rangers Celestial Storm
by templeofolar
Summary: The rangers must use the heavenly powers to defeat the Sakor Empire.


A Celestial Beginning

"I'm bored," said Emperor Zim.

"Yeah," said Empress Zala, "we need to do something besides lie here!"

"I have an idea," said Emperor Zim.

"What is it, honey?" asked Empress Zala.

"Let's take over planets!" said Emperor Zim, "that might give us something to do!"

"What planet are you specifically thinking about?" asked Empress Zala.

"The planet Earth," said Emperor Zim.

"That is a splendid idea," said Empress Zala, "those Earthlings are such simple beings! We won't have a problem with it!"

"Yes," said Emperor Zim, "Chizors! Go down and start raiding the planet Earth!"

The Chizors boarded their small spacecraft and headed to attack Earth. Some Chizors began attacking the public. After they arrived, they commenced firing on the city of Conifer Falls. As a result, the public began to panic and head for safety. Some of them called the police. The police came but when they found out what they were dealing with, they quickly retreated. The military came, but the military did the same thing. The Chizor and Chizor fighters were too much for them. They also retreated. The city of Conifer Falls decided to sound their civil defense alarm. That required anyone who was on the streets that if they are present, they would be arrested.

Anita came home after work, and she was tired. She made a quick meal, cleaned up the preparations, and went to bed, hoping for a good night's sleep. Unfortunately, that did not happen. The edges of her front doorway began to shine very brightly. The light was so bright that Anita could not sleep. She quickly arose and wondered what was happening.

"What's going on?" asked Anita.

Anita walked towards her front doorway, opened the door, and walked through it. She found herself in a dimension of golden light. After she entered, her door and her house were no longer visible.

"What's going on?" asked Anita, "this is weird!"

"Hello?" screamed Anita.

But all that she could hear is her echo. She decided to walk around, but she could see nothing but golden light. Soon, a male figure appeared in the light, and Anita had her eyes fixated on him. He walked towards her and became more clear.

"Hello," said the young man.

"Hi!" said Anita, "do you know what is going on here?"

"I was hoping that you knew," said the young man, "by the way, my name's Anthony, what's yours?"

"I'm Anita," said Anita, "nice to meet you. I have an idea."

"Yeah?" asked Anthony, "what is it?"

"Let's hold hands so that we don't get lost!" said Anita.

"Good idea," said Anthony, "let's do it!"

Anthony took Anita's hand, and they began to walk together. Soon, two more people, a female and a male figures came into view, and Anita and Anthony had their eyes fixated on them as the two figures walked towards them. The two figures came into view.

"Who are you?" asked Anita.

"I'm Mary Ann," said the female figure, "and this is Jose."

"Hi!" said Jose.

"Do you guys know what is going on here?" asked Mary Ann.

"No, we don't," said Anita, "hopefully, we will find out soon."

"I agree," said Jose.

The four of them all walked together and took each other's hands. Suddenly, a feminine voice called out to them.

"Anita! Mary Ann! Anthony! Jose!" said the voice that surrounded the dimension.

The four of them became afraid and began to look for the source of the voice.

"Where are you?" asked Mary Ann loudly.

Suddenly, the female figure descended from above the dimension. The four of them watched her as she descended from above the dimension. They were in awe. Then another feminine figure descended from above the dimension. They also watched her as she descended from above the dimension.

"My name's Orpheena," said one of the figures, "and this is Lexia. I brought you here to save the Earth. You will soon have everything that you need. Good bye!"

"Wait!" said Anthony.

Orpheena, then, teleported them from the dimension. The four of them thought that Orpheena was going to redeposit them back to their beds, but they were wrong. They found themselves in front of a massive temple.

"Okay," said Mary Ann, "where are we?"

"Yeah," said Anita, "this day is getting weirder and weirder."

"I agree," said Anthony.

"You know," said Jose, "there is reason why we are here!"

"I agree," said Mary Ann.

"So, what do you guys think?" asked Anita, "should we go inside?"

"I guess," said Anthony, "like Jose said, we're here for a reason!"

"So," said Anita, "shall we go inside?"

"I guess so," said Anthony, "if we are here for a reason!"

"Yeah!" said Mary Ann, "let's go!"

The four of them entered the temple. The temple was full of vases and glass jars.

"Hello?" said Mary Ann.

As a result, they could hear nothing. They continued to search the temple, but they could find nothing. Suddenly, the ceiling started to fill with light, and Orpheena and Lexia appeared in the center of the temple. The four of them were in awe.

"Congratulations!" said Orpheena, "you all passed the test!"

"What test?" asked Jose.

"It was a test to see if the four of you would work together!" said Orpheena, "you passed!"

"I see!" said Anita.

"Okay," said Mary Ann, "so why are we here in the first place?"

"Yeah?" asked Anthony.

"I will explain later," said Orpheena, "right now, I need you to follow me!"

Anita and Mary Ann were questioning whether they should follow her or not. They decided to follow her. Orpheena led them to what looked like a base.

"Where are we?" asked Mary Ann.

"This is your base of operations," said Orpheena.

"Base of operations?" asked Mary Ann.

"That's right," said Orpheena, "if you are going to help save the planet Earth, we need the four of you to become Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers?" asked Jose.

"Yes, Power Rangers," said Orpheena, "you will need to become warriors to defend the Earth!"

"So, who are we fighting?" asked Mary Ann.

"I was just getting to that," said Orpheena, "let me tell you about what's going on. We have to defend the Earth against the Sakor Empire."

"Sakor Empire?" asked Anthony.

"Yes, the Sakor Empire," said Orpheena.

"Okay," said Anthony.

"Let me tell you about what is going on. Emperor Zim and Empress Zala are the heads of the empire. Beware! They can be dangerous. Zogar, Regor, and Tagor are their main warriors. The Chizors are their infantry. They can also fly small aircraft to attack the planet Earth. Sarent is the one who creates monsters for the empire. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah," said Mary Ann, "where are the police and military in all of this?"

"They chickened out," said Anthony.

"I see!" said Mary Ann, "okay, nothing further."

"Okay, are there any more questions?" asked Orpheena, "else, I will continue."

The four of them looked at each other and said nothing.

"Good, then I will tell you about your powers. Jose, you will be the blue ranger. Anthony, you will be the green ranger. Mary Ann, you will be the yellow ranger. And finally, as the team captain, Anita, you will be the red ranger," said Orpheena.

"Team captain? Me?" asked Anita, "are you sure that you have the right person?"

"Trust me," said Orpheena, "I know what I am doing!"

"If you say so," said Anita.

"I will continue," said Orpheena, "when a monster grows as giant, or when the situation warrants, you will pilot vehicles known as zords. Jose, you have the Lion Zord. Anthony, you have the Ox Zord. Mary Ann, you have the Eagle Zord. And Anita, you have the Warrior Zord. These zords are known as the Tetra Zords. 'Tetra' means four. Together, you will form the Tetra Megazord. It is armed with the Tetra Saber. Now, each of you has your own individual weapons. Jose, you have the Lion Lance. Anthony, you have the Ox Axe. Mary Ann, you have the Eagle Daggers. And finally, Anita, you have the Warrior Sword. Together, these weapons form the Star Blaster. Now, each of you have special powers. Jose, you have the power of water. Anthony, you have the power of earth. Mary Ann, you have the power of wind. And finally, Anita, you have the power of fire. Are there any questions?"

They looked at each other and said nothing. Lexia, then, passed out the morphers and the communicators. The four of them observed them carefully.

"What are these?" asked Mary Ann.

"The watch-like device is a communicator. It will also allow you to teleport back and forth to and from any location. The morpher is the circular device that has a gold circle surrounding the jewel of your ranger color. To morph, all that you have to do is turn the gold circle 180 degrees and say, 'Celestial morph!' and you will morph. Go ahead, try it!" said Lexia.

"Okay!" said Anita, "celestial morph!"

Anita morphed into the red ranger. The others were in awe. The rangers' suits were predominately white, but their upper body was the color of the ranger. They also had a white diamond in the center. The women have mini-skirts. Then, Anita powered down.

"That was amazing!" said Anita.

"Yeah!" said Mary Ann.

"Okay, everyone," said Orpheena, "are you ready to try out your powers?"

"Oh, yeah!" said Anita.

"Well, we have some Chizors in the city of Conifer Falls," said Orpheena, "you know what to do!"

"Right!" said Anita, "it's morphin' time!"

"Celestial morph!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene and began to fight the Chizors. However, they were having a miserable time fighting them, because they did not know how to defeat them. Then, two Chizors accidentally collided, and they disintegrated. Jose saw this. Then, Jose tried a little experiment. He took two Chizors and put them together; they disintegrated. Jose then let the others know how to defeat them.

"Hey, guys!" said Jose, "combine them together! That's how you defeat them!"

Anita, Mary Ann, and Anthony had a hard time discerning Jose's message, but then they got the picture. They had an easier time defeating the Chizors. However, they could not defeat all of them, because Emperor Zim took the remaining of them back to the Sakor Empire.

"Who are these freaks of nature?" asked Emperor Zim.

"They call themselves the Power Rangers," said Empress Zala, "they are a bunch of do-gooders! I hate them!"

"Whatever!" said Emperor Zim, "I will conquer this planet! I will not accept defeat!"

Emperor Zim began to glow red all over. Even his wife stepped back in fear. The Power Rangers returned to the temple.

"Good job, everyone!" said Orpheena, "now, there are a few ground rules that I need you to follow."

"Uh, oh!" said Jose.

"You'll be fine!" said Lexia.

"Keep your and others' identities as a secret. Fight fair. Work as a team. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?"

They all said yes.

"Good, then," said Orpheena, "welcome to the team. Feel free to browse the temple. Make yourselves at home!"

Orpheena and Lexia smiled, and then they smiled.


End file.
